


All We Like Sheep

by Ribby



Category: Lord of the Rings (2001 2002 2003)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-04-01
Updated: 2010-04-01
Packaged: 2017-10-08 14:28:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/76603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ribby/pseuds/Ribby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They have all gone astray from their old lives, but they none of them mind it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All We Like Sheep

**Author's Note:**

  * For [just_ann_now](https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_ann_now/gifts).



  
Aragorn raises an interrogative eyebrow at his Steward. Faramir is grass-stained, and smells quite pungently of wet sheep. Both he and Eowyn have wool in their hair.  
"Apologies, my liege, but we were chasing sheep."  
Aragorn laughs. "From Captain to Steward and shepherd. Do you miss that life, Faramir?"  
Faramir's eyes go distant... but only for a moment; then he smiles fondly at them both. "Not for a moment."  
"Nor I mine," echoes Eowyn.  
"And nor I mine," finishes Aragorn, smiling. "Now, perhaps you two could go bathe before Council--it would not do to be so...sheepish there."  



End file.
